Kurumi Erika:Pinga Bird
Personality * * Pretty Cure All Stars + Angry Birds & Shooting Stars The other cures have the Angry Bird trans, except for Erika and Miyukiastheyturnintobirds. Blue Bird wants Erika to marry him and live in Bird World. Erika yells , and the other charcaters laughed at her, except for Blue Bird and Miyuki, before the credits roll on. Love Relationships *Blue Bird - Blue Bird wanted to marry Erika, but Erika reminded that he have stupidity. Smile Pretty Cure Cosmic Erika has ran away from the Galaxy cures and meets the Smile cures. Erika became very happy, friendly and active. Erika becames a new special and upgraded cure. Numbers of Upgrades *Cure Shine - Asking Momoka for her new henshin device and upgraded. *Smile Marine - Asking Miyuki for her Smile device and her powers was strong and upgraded. *Marine Woman - Asking Mega Man for getting her armor on and upgraded. Screaming at Villans Erika joins the Villan Team, yet, she screams at the villans. She ran away from them and the voice said "You have to join the Egg Team" but she kelp screaming (only in Heartcatch Pretty Cure All Stars). Escaping the Prison Erika came out in the jail and smack the villans to lock them and she was very, very happy and say "yes!" and came out the police station. She went home late. Her mother said cause she might to have a rest. She slep yet until she go to school again. Erika's Contract I, Erika Kurumi has to do the following things: *I will become a Pretty Cure (and also upgrade ones) *I will not become a Dark Cure *I will wear anything blue at all times *I will not kill any other cures *I will have trans *I will defeat the villans *I will go to school everyday *I will not die *I will not eat/drink anything that is not food/drink If you do the wrong thing, the results in: *Send to prison *No transformation *No trans *Loss of things *Refuse to do something Redeath Erika was killed by Eas, using her final attack with her powerful sword and they chop her head off. Marzez Rico became angry by her death. She went to Hell again. Another Rebirth Erika went to Heaven but she came back to Pretty Cure World. Everyone and her family was very happy. Smile Marine "The freezing snow of the heartcatch in a flower sound! Smile Marine!" 花音でハートキャッチの凍結雪！マリン笑顔！ "Kanon de hātokyatchi no tōketsu yuki! Sumairumarin!" Smile Marine is Erika's special alter ego. This alter ego can be only appear in Smile Pretty Cure Cosmic. Her main weapon is Marine Snapper and her upgrade weapon is Marine Sword. Cure Shine Not yet written... Marine Woman "The flower that the gun shoots everywhere by Robot Master! Marine Woman!" 銃はロボットのマスターがどこでも撃つことが花！海洋の女性！ "Jū wa robotto no masutā ga doko demo utsu koto ga hana! Marinūman!" Marine Woman is a Robot Master alter ego. This alter ego can be only appear in Robot Master Erika and Robot Master Pretty Cure. Bird Marine Bird Marine is Erika's bird alter ego. Although she did not turn herself into a Angry Bird trans, but turns herself into Blue Bird as well, making her anxious and jealous of how the other cures turned into Angry Bird trans. Gallery Smile Marine.PNG|Smile Marine (Smiel Pretty Cure Cosmic) Marine Woman.PNG|Erika as in a Robot Master form Marine Woman 2.PNG|Another picture of Erika in a Robot Master form Kurumi Erika-Cure Shine.PNG